


For Charity

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys dress down for charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Charity

“Mine's too tight,” James said as he surveyed himself, specifically his bare bum and the leather jammed between his cheeks, in the full-length mirror.

“Really? _That's_ your problem with it?” Teddy replied, frowning down at his own cock jutting obscenely against his satin knickers.

“I'd eat both of you up without a spoon,” Scorpius leered, snapping his harness idly.

“Hey,” Albus jabbed his boyfriend in the very bare ribs. “That's my brother. And that's my... Well, that's Teddy.”

Teddy winked at James in the mirror, and James flamed into a blush.

Scorpius pressed a kiss beneath Al's ear. “I'll eat _you_ later. All right, love?” 

Albus grumbled but nodded, scratching at his left arse cheek.

Scorpius then addressed the group, “But right now, two hundred wizards are waiting out there for our rendition of _Silver Bells_ , so let's get cracking.” 

“Cracking?” Teddy deadpanned. “Really, Malfoy?”

“Oh shut it,” James said, drawing one finger down Teddy's fit torso.

Albus cleared his throat. “It's for charity. Let's do this.”

“Let's,” Scorpius added. 

Then they walked out onto the dark stage, arse cheeks twitching with cold and fright, and waited for the footlights to come up.


End file.
